


What Could Have Been

by sugarspice623



Series: Alternate Dose of Reality [2]
Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sylveride, What could've been, What if?, relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29701131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarspice623/pseuds/sugarspice623
Summary: Gabby told Sylvie that her "Casey" was there somewhere. What if it wasn't actually Casey, but someone else? Someone like his best friend?
Relationships: Matthew Casey/Gabriela Dawson, Sylvie Brett/Kelly Severide
Series: Alternate Dose of Reality [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205693
Comments: 42
Kudos: 40





	1. The Start of a Beautiful Relationship

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!! I'm just gonna put this out there: this is the story I've been the most excited to write about in my entire writing career(and it hasn't even been that long, just saying!). I've been wanting to explore making Sylveride a couple for a while now because I believe that they had so much potential to be more than friends and it would've been cool to see. AUs are personally my favorite stories to read and I hope they are yours as well. This story is going to be a series of one shots based off of various episodes, which might be out of order, but if you want me to put a guide of the order at the beginning as the story goes on, I will be more than happy to. First up: the start of their relationship, which I decided to start at the season 3 finale! This is my first time ever writing smut and I know there's only a tiny bit of it, but I hope I do it justice. Hope you enjoy!! 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do love and ship Stellaride and Brettsey as well. This is just my opinion, but I think it's perfectly okay to ship more than one couple between the same 1 or 2 people on a TV show. I'm not trying to discredit or bash these ships by making this story. That is not my intention whatsoever. I just want to do this story for fun and because I wanted to explore what could have been.

Firehouse 51 had a rough shift and they relaxed and renewed the only way they knew how: by going to Molly's. Herrmann decided to give everyone at 51 one free drink since Severide and Dawson almost got killed during the fire. The plus about all this is that Cruz is now the newest member of Squad 3. Everyone was shocked when they found out, but since they were family, they were happy for him. 

As for Severide almost being killed, Sylvie was worried sick about him the entire time during the call. They've both expressed how they feel about each other to everyone else, just not the other person. Ever since they've established a friendship of sorts which Sylvie instigated, it's developed into mutual feelings for one another. They're both too stubborn to admit that they want this. Kelly never thought he'd find happiness again when Shay died, but boy was he wrong.

* * *

Sylvie was sitting at a table with Chili and two of their other friends talking about Chilleez, Chili's new drink, when someone came up to Sylvie with a random man in tow. "Hey, Sylvie, you've met Officer Sean Roman right?" the woman asked. Sylvie looked at Sean, who reciprocated it. Roman asked her if she was looking for a relationship. Sylvie told him that she wasn't interested in a relationship right now. Kelly, who was watching this exchange across the bar, walked out in frustration. Unfortunately(or fortunately if it goes well), Sylvie noticed and followed him out. 

"I know you saw that!" Sylvie said when she got out there. "You know, I only said that I wasn't interested in a relationship to get Roman off my back. I am interested in having a relationship, just not with him." Kelly turned around at this statement. 

"Well, if you don't want a relationship with Roman, then who do you want a relationship with?" 

"You." 

"Me?" 

"Yeah, you. I'll admit, I wasn't looking for a relationship when I came to 51, especially with the circumstances that my engagement ended in, but you caught me by surprise and now I actually like you as more than a friend and it's okay if you don't feel---" Sylvie was interrupted by a kiss on her lips that caught her by surprise. It lasted for a minute before Kelly pulled away. "Do that again," Sylvie said. This time, the kiss lasted longer and they didn't want to leave the Molly's parking lot. They were too engulfed in each other to focus on anything else. 

"If it wasn't clear already, I do feel the same way about you," Kelly said when he pulled away again. 

"I've gathered that," Sylvie replied with a smile. Kelly chuckled. Sylvie decided to ride back with Kelly to her apartment. They didn't want this night to end, ever. 

* * *

Kelly and Sylvie weren't even through the door of the apartment and they were already going at it. They made their way to the bed before Sylvie stopped. 

"Are you sure you want this?" she asked Kelly. 

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life," he replied. Sylvie smiled and they continued making out. Then, Kelly's shirt came off, followed by Sylvie's jacket, and then it was like dominos. Clothes kept going off by the second. Kelly kissed a trail down her neck making her moan. She said his name and he couldn't have loved it even more than he did at that moment. Their hands linked together and they were in the moment for a couple hours before they finally went to sleep. Sylvie leaned in to Kelly and he put his arms around her to hold her close. Both of them thought that this was the start of a beautiful relationship and they can't wait to see where this goes. 


	2. I'm a Good Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Severide returns home from his short trip to New York, he is met with an awesome surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!! Thank you all so much for the love and support on this story. So glad you guys like it! Comin' at ya with a new chapter today. Remember the Brettonio scene from 5x06 where Sylvie showed up to Antonio's apartment with nothing but a trench coat, lingerie, and boots? Well, I'm recreating that scene today, but with a Sylveride twist on it. It's a little more smutty than the last chapter. Hope you enjoy!!
> 
> Also, side note: Music holds a special place in my heart, so some of the one shots will have song lyrics at the beginning. This is one of them. 
> 
> Another side note: some one shots will feature them dating, some will feature them engaged, and some will feature them being married. I just wanted to let you know, so you're not caught off guard.

_"So text when you touch down, straight to my place now_

_These nights without you, they're so hard to sleep_

_Come put your things down, I'll order take out_

_No more to say now, baby, just make out with me"_

_-Make Out with Me by Maren Morris_

Kelly Severide just returned to his new apartment that he purchased after he moved out of Dawson and Casey's. Now that they have Louie, he doesn't want to get in the way of that, so he got his own place and he couldn't be happier. It's also easier for Sylvie to come over without it being crowded in any way.

He was on a short trip in New York with Boden and Casey, where Boden showed them the 9/11 memorial and he recalled his memories of that day to the both of them. It was a fun trip, but he was very anxious to get home, especially since Sylvie sent him a text saying that there was a surprise waiting for him when he got back, which definitely peaked his curiosity. He got out of the Uber he took from the airport, got his bag out of the trunk, and walked up the stairs to his place. 

* * *

When Kelly turned the key to his apartment and opened the door, he was pleasantly surprised at what he saw: Sylvie in a black trench coat and black boots. He wants to know what this is about. 

"Hi," she said enthusiastically. 

"Hey. What is this?" Kelly asked smiling, duffel bag still on his shoulder. 

"Oh, just a little something I conjured up while you were gone." 

"I see that." 

"Don't worry, I was a good girl when you were gone. I always have been." 

"And how have you always been a good girl?" 

"I say my prayers every night." Kelly nodded. "I give a dollar every day to a homeless guy on the off ramp." 

"I'm sure he appreciates that." It was Sylvie's turn to nod. 

"I didn't kiss a boy until I was 17."

"Now I find that hard to believe." 

"Why?" 

"Because you're so beautiful and gorgeous." Sylvie blushed. Kelly then made a joke. "Who was it? I'll kill him." 

"It was my douchebag ex-fiance and to be fair, you kinda almost killed him already." 

"Oh, yeah. I remember that day." Both of them shared a chuckle. When Sylvie mentioned sex, Kelly smirked. Sylvie then unzipped her trench coat revealing a black lace set of lingerie. Kelly's eyes widened and he plopped his duffel bag on the floor. All he could get out of his mouth was "Whoa." He then walked over to Sylvie and they started making out. She took his shirt off and then he lifted her up so they could make their way to the bed. They were going at it for a couple minutes until Sylvie pulled away. 

"Oh, I was also in the church choir too." 

"Well, I'll just make you say amen." Sylvie laughed. "I loved that day where I almost killed your ex-fiance as you put it." 

"Why's that?" 

"Because it was the day that you put me back on track and got me back to being myself. Thank you." 

"You don't have to thank me. I should thank you for making my life easier." Kelly smiled. 

"I love you." 

"I love you too." The two of them then kept going at it for a while before they went to bed. Kelly had to admit that this was the best surprise he's ever gotten. He should go on trips more often if this is how he's gonna be greeted when he gets home. 


	3. All I Need is Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvie's tried everything to help Chili out with her drinking problem. When Chili takes things too far, the only things she needs are comfort from her boyfriend and a talk with her closest friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!! Got a new one shot for you today. This one is based in season 4 episode 13 where Chili claims insubordination on Brett and wants her out of 51. More specifically, this moment takes place right before Gabby goes to Antonio's gym to help Jimmy train. Should be a good one! Hope you enjoy!

" _And my own two hands will comfort you tonight, tonight_

_Say when and my own two arms will carry you tonight, tonight_

_Say when"_

_-Say When by The Fray_

It's been weeks since everyone at 51 found out about Chili's drinking problem. Sylvie, being the good partner that she is, has tried to help her and get her back on track, but the attempts haven't been successful. Her boyfriend, Kelly Severide, has been worried about her since she's been telling him everything that has been going on. She hasn't stopped helping out and all she needs is to relax. Things finally boiled over when they had a call at Soldier Field, home of the Chicago Bears. 

Chili and Sylvie got into a disagreement about a patient, but Chili took that as an act of insubordination, so she filed a complaint against Sylvie even though she was just making a suggestion. When Sylvie found out, she was devastated and Chief Boden looked like it as well. All she needed at the moment was the comfort of her boyfriend and her best friend. 

* * *

Gabby, Casey, and Severide were all in the apartment doing their own thing. Battle of the Badges was in a few days, so they weren't really doing anything too extravagant since Gabby wanted to go observe Jimmy's training at her brother Antonio's gym. Herrmann was training him, so Gabby needed to be there. All of a sudden, they heard a knock at the door. Matt went up to get it. 

"Brett. Hey. What are you doing here?" Matt said as he opened the door. Kelly stood up the minute he heard his girlfriend's name. It was clear that she was distraught about something. Sylvie didn't say a thing. All she did was walk in the apartment straight into her boyfriend for a hug. He wrapped his arms around her as he let her cry, then he kissed her hairline. 

"I'll get the wine," Gabby said. She walked over to the kitchen and got out two wine glasses to pour the wine in. Matt followed suit and got two beers out of the fridge for him and Kelly. He went to the dining table and sat his beer down, then gave a look to Kelly letting him know that his beer was on the table too and set it down. Kelly nodded. Sylvie finally settled down her sobs and Kelly pulled away. 

"Hey. Why don't we sit down and talk?" Sylvie nodded and they walked together to the dining table, sitting across from Matt and Gabby. 

* * *

"Insubordination?" Gabby asked. She was appalled that Chili went that far. Kelly, on the other hand, was mad that it got this far. He's also sad because Sylvie's sad. 

"Yeah. I didn't even do anything wrong, so I don't know why she filed a complaint. I've been trying to help her out for weeks now, but nothing has been working. Jimmy even tried to help as well, but he couldn't do anything about it either," Sylvie replied. Kelly kept rubbing her back, soothing her as she talked. 

"Something's seriously wrong with her. What made her file the complaint in the first place?" 

"We got into a disagreement at the call over whether we should give the patient epi. She said no, but I suggested that it would help him out. Then, she pulled rank on me." 

"That bitch," Gabby muttered. "You made the right call. I don't know why that had to be so difficult." Matt knew what she was about to do and it was not good. 

"Gabby." She looked at Matt and he gave her a look that said _Cool it._ Gabby calmed down after that. 

"When Boden told me about the claim and how she wants me gone, I was so devastated. I've only been here a year and my job's already in jeopardy."

"Hey, don't think like that," Kelly told Sylvie. "You are an amazing paramedic and you suggested what you thought was right. Don't let her get to you." Sylvie nodded, grateful for her boyfriend's reassurance. At least someone had her back. 

Gabby decided to switch gears. "Why don't you come with me to Antonio's gym to watch Jimmy train? Herrmann's training him and god knows what could go down. It's probably gonna be very entertaining. You up for it?" Sylvie mulled it over for a minute. 

"When you put it that way, yeah. Plus, I probably need to get my mind off of things for a while. Hey, is it okay if I stay the night?" 

"Absolutely! You're always welcome here!" Matt said. Kelly was happy about Matt's answer. Sylvie needs to relax and if she wants to spend the night, he was all for it. 

"Great! Let's go, girly!" Gabby got up and Sylvie followed her. She noticed that the guys weren't with them, so she turned around. "Hey." Casey and Severide looked at her. "You guys coming?" 

"We would love to, but we have a fire to investigate," Casey said. The guys kissed their girls and off they went. 

* * *

After Gabby and Sylvie stopped at her place to get a bag packed, they arrived at Gabby and Casey's place. The girls walked in laughing about everything that went down at the gym tonight. Sylvie was glad that she went. Herrmann getting punched in the face was must see! Casey and Severide beat them home as they looked at each other wondering what the girls were so happy about. "Hey. What are you laughing about?" Matt asked from where he was standing behind the couch. Sylvie walked over to the couch where Kelly was and sat down next to him, leaning into him, while Gabby stood next to her fiance and kissed him. Kelly put his arm around his girlfriend. 

"This one punched Herrmann in the face tonight. It was so funny!" Sylvie said, pointing to Gabby. 

"Dammit. We missed it!" Kelly said. "Did someone record it?" 

"No. It was a spur-of-the-moment thing. We didn't have time to get our phones out!" 

"Well, next time Herrmann gets punched in the face, let me know so I can be there to watch." Sylvie laughed at Kelly's statement. 

"You were invited, but you two decided to investigate a fire instead," Gabby said. The guys glared at her. "Well, it's been a long night and I'm worn out from all that punching I did. I'm going to bed. Babe, you coming?" Casey nodded and said his good nights to the other couple on the couch.

* * *

"Did you have fun tonight?" Kelly asked Sylvie. 

"So much fun. It did get my mind off of things, but I wish you were there." 

"Knowing what went down, I wish I was there too." Both of them chuckled. Sylvie was practically laying on the couch, so Kelly repositioned himself to where he was laying down too. Sylvie let out a huge yawn. Kelly chuckled again. "Tired?" 

"Yeah. I didn't think watching a fight could wear you down, but my god, it does." 

"Well, then let's get to sleep." 

A half hour later, Kelly and Sylvie were both laying down on the couch asleep. She had her left hand on his chest and he had his arms wrapped around her. Casey came out to get some water and when he noticed them, he smiled. He then grabbed a blanket and draped it over the happy couple. Sylvie was finally relaxed and content. 


	4. My Hero Has Arrived

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's CFD Gala week and just before the event is supposed to happen, Severide is in danger and it's up to Brett to save him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!! Another one shot coming your way today. I've decided to do the oneshots in a semi-decent order, so I'm starting with season 4, then 5, so on so forth just so you're not confused as to what's going on and it all makes sense later. Lots of season 4 OS will be posted in the coming days. This one is based off of 4x07 where Severide is stuck trying to get up on the roof with the victim and Brett saves him. This is also the CFD gala episode, so there will be a moment there as well. Hope you enjoy!!

Sylvie was sitting all alone in the bunk room since her boyfriend, Kelly Severide, was suspended for threatening his replacement, Dallas Patterson. Ever since he lost his lieutenant rank, he's been on edge as of late and Sylvie's doing everything she can to help him out. Luckily, the bells didn't go off when her phone rang. It was Kelly. 

"Hey!" Sylvie said enthusiastically. 

"Hey, babe," Kelly said. "I miss you." 

"I miss you too. It's lonely in the house without you. Feels weird seeing a different guy in your quarters." 

"Yeah, I know, but I'll be back before you know it and I'll be lieutenant again. I'd much rather be there right now than at the apartment." Kelly had a bitter tone in his voice for his last sentence. 

"What's going on?" 

"Benny's back in town."

"Oh goody," Sylvie said sarcastically. She remembers the first time Kelly took her to meet Benny. He didn't want her to deal with him, but Benny was persistent on meeting her. The meeting was eventful, to say the least. 

"Tell me about it. He told me that demoting me was unacceptable and I should go to the union about it. I told him not to dig up any dirt on Patterson, but knowing Benny, he's not going to listen to me whatsoever."

"How do you feel about what he said to you?" 

"Yeah, I'm mad I got demoted, but I've accepted it and I'm working to get my rank back. Even if I did tell Benny that, he would undermine me and go to HQ anyway."

"I'm sorry." Sylvie didn't know how to help him on this. Benny Severide was who he was and no matter what you said to him, he was never going to change. "You're doing the right thing, Kelly. Don't let Benny or anyone else tell you otherwise." 

"Thank you. This whole thing just sucks." 

"I know, but like you told me, everything will be normal again before you know it." The bells rang and Sylvie pouted. "Well, that's my cue!" 

"Good luck!" Kelly said. Sylvie said her thanks and they said goodbye to each other, no matter how much they didn't want to. 

* * *

A couple of shifts later, Kelly was back from suspension and Sylvie couldn't be happier. However, there were those calls that kept you on the edge of your seat and this was one of them. Kelly was trying to get a victim back up on the roof, but he got stuck. Sylvie, who was up there with Squad and was already worried about him, saw this and took action. If Cruz and Capp kept going, they would fall off, which nobody needed. She pulled on to Cruz and within minutes, Kelly and the victim were up. 

"I really need to give props to Brett. She saved our asses, man," Cruz said, pointing to Sylvie. Capp nodded in agreement. Kelly was confused. 

"Cruz and Capp were to the point where if they pulled any further, then they would fall off of the roof. The last thing we need right now is 3 injured firefighters or worse, so I held on to Cruz and pulled you guys up," Sylvie explained to him. Kelly hugged her and called her his hero. Sylvie laughed at that. 

* * *

It was the night of the CFD gala. Boden had some stuff going on in his personal life, so everyone at 51 really wasn't all that excited to go, but they knew they had to for their chief. Kelly and Matt were standing at a table, along with Jimmy, waiting for the girls to get there. Gabby decided that the three of them should make a dramatic entrance at the gala. 

"How long until they're here?" Kelly asked, impatient with how slow time is going. When Sylvie is with him, time seems to go by faster than normal and he liked that. 

"I don't know. Gabby said that they wanted to be fashionably late or something. Don't ask," Matt replied. Jimmy took a drink of bourbon and no more than he lifted the glass to his mouth, the girls walked in. The guys' reactions were priceless: Jimmy gulped down whatever he had of his drink, Matt was smiling when he saw Gabby, and Kelly was speechless. 

Sylvie smiled at his reaction when she walked up to him. "Hey, handsome." 

"Hey, hero," Kelly replied. 

"I'm never gonna live that down, am I?" 

"Nope and you shouldn't. You're a badass." Sylvie blushed. "That dress of yours is gonna get me in so much trouble tonight." 

"Good. That was my intention." Kelly just gaped at her and Sylvie couldn't help but laugh at his reaction. The six of them sat down and chatted amongst themselves for a while. Boden walked in and all hell broke loose. Of course, everyone at 51 was standing right beside him having a drink. They would never give up on their chief, or each other for that matter. 51 was one big happy family and they intend on keeping it that way. 


	5. Firehouse Wedding Bells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Brett finds out that a couple that 51 saved during a call on their wedding day are on crunch time to get married, she does everything she can to make sure that this wedding goes on. Meanwhile, Severide is still trying to get his lieutenant rank back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!! A new one shot is coming your way today. This one is based off of 4x05 where they held the firehouse wedding for the couple that they saved on a call. I'm very excited to write this one, so I hope you enjoy it!!

It was a very busy week for Sylvie and Kelly. He graduated his leadership class, which meant that he was one step closer to getting his bugles back and being a lieutenant again. Sylvie couldn't be happier for him. She was there every step of the way and she can't help but be proud of all the hard work he did to get this far. 

The call that 51 had, however, was very interesting. It was a wedding that unfortunately couldn't continue based on the circumstances that the fire started in. Sylvie and Chili went to go visit Becca, the bride, at Chicago Med and upon talking to her, the wheels started turning in her head. When she talked to Boden about it, however, she was disappointed because he wouldn't let her host a wedding at the firehouse due to everything that Riddle is doing. She walked into the common room and right away, Kelly could see that she was mad. 

"Hey. Everything alright?" he asked. She took a seat next to him at the Squad table. 

"Not exactly," Sylvie replied. Kelly was looking at her, waiting for her to continue. "I visited Becca at the hospital and she said that her parents were leaving town tomorrow afternoon, so I thought that it would be nice for her and David to still get married, but here at the firehouse first thing in the morning and her parents can still see the wedding they flew to Chicago for. I talked to Boden about it and he shot me down. Something about how Riddle wouldn't approve of it. They lost everything, Kelly. The least we can do is host their wedding that they've been dreaming about." 

"First of all, Riddle's an ass. Second of all, I think that a firehouse wedding is a great idea. You said it yourself: they lost everything. They deserve that happiness." 

"At least someone sees it my way." Kelly smiled, which caused her to smile. He was happy that he could cheer his girlfriend up. He always will. 

* * *

Eventually, Boden came around to having the wedding because Riddle didn't think that Gabby was fit to come back to work as a firefighter after her tragic miscarriage. But, Gabby being Gabby didn't listen to him and went to work anyway. A doctor cleared her and she felt fine. Casey was livid when Gabby told him what happened and Boden was as well, but nobody could blame either of them. 51 wasn't going down without a fight. 

Sylvie was ecstatic because that meant that she could start on planning the wedding. Kelly was a little worried about her since she's been going nonstop and she needed to relax. She was in the common room with a clipboard in her hand relaying off jobs to everyone. 

"And we need music. Of course, a wedding march. And something for the reception." 

"You just need an iPod, right?" Kelly cursed himself internally. He knew right away that that was the wrong thing to say to his own girlfriend. 

"Um, no, nice try. It's a wedding, not a slumber party. Think you can do better than that." Capp then conveniently mentioned that he was a member of an a capella group when he was in high school and of course, nobody believed him until he started singing. Then, Kelly intervened. 

"Capp, let's just keep that in our back pocket. We'll see what else we can come up with, alright?" Kelly then flashed her his boyish grin for the second time that day and Sylvie knew that she couldn't be mad at him. 

* * *

Kelly was in the locker room and he was pissed. Sylvie walked in and saw him in his angered state. "Unbelievable," she heard him mutter under his breath. He hasn't seen her yet. 

"Hey. Are you okay?" Kelly turned around at Sylvie's voice. He shook his head no at her. He then told her what happened. 

"That's insane. You worked hard to get your bugles back and you deserve to be a lieutenant again." Sylvie then hugged him for a couple minutes, reassuring him in the process. 

"I'm sorry about the whole music thing in the common room," Kelly said when he pulled away. 

"Don't worry about it. I've actually got it solved." Kelly was confused. 

"Really? How?" 

"Cruz somehow convinced me to sing because it's a better alternative than Capp." 

"I do agree with Cruz, but I didn't know you sang." 

"Yeah, I do the occasional karaoke night. That's how Cruz knew. Fair warning, I usually have two drinks in my system when I go up there so I'm really nervous about this." 

"I have something that could help." Sylvie nodded. "If you get nervous while you're singing, don't pay attention to anyone but me. Just pretend like you're singing to me." 

"Oh, but that will make me more nervous!" 

"Hey. You'll do great. I believe in you." Sylvie was grateful that Kelly had her back. She was going to try his suggestion, but she wasn't sure if it was going to work at the same time. But, she's more confident about it now than she was before, which is always a good thing. 

* * *

The wedding finally started and Sylvie began singing. Kelly was mesmerized at how amazing her voice is. Maybe he can ask her to sing for him one of these days. Sylvie's eyes never left his. His idea was working, it seemed like.

Later that night at Molly's, the gang was celebrating the wedding and Kelly and Sylvie sat across from each other at a table. 

"You did so great! I'm so proud of you!" Kelly was beaming.

"Thank you! Your idea actually worked. I didn't become nervous like I thought I would when I saw you. I think the look in your eyes when you were watching me calmed me down a bit." 

"That's the first time I've been referred to as a calming influence, but I'll take it" Sylvie chuckled. "If you're up for it, maybe you can sing just for me one of these days. I love your voice."

"I'll think about it." Kelly chuckled and the happy couple had an amazing time at Molly's. This week got Kelly thinking: with all the wedding stuff that happened, he started wondering if settling down was for him. When he saw the woman across from him, he knew that commitment was the right call. Sylvie Brett was the one for him and he is not ashamed to admit that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to preface once again: I love Brettsey and Stellaride to death, and I do believe that Sylvie and Stella are the one for Sevasey, but again, this is just a "What if?" story about what would happen differently if that wasn't the case, so trust the process here!


	6. The Shift After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the shift after Sylvie and Kelly decided to start a relationship. Before they get the chance to tell everyone though, tons of chaos ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!! A new chapter is coming your way today. I know I should've put this one after the first chapter, but I only had one idea for it spiraling around in my head at the time. Now, I have enough to make this work. I think you know which episode I'm talking about: 4x01. Lots of stuff happens in this episode, so buckle your seatbelts and enjoy the ride!!

It was a couple days after Kelly and Sylvie decided that they wanted a relationship with each other. The only people that they told were Casey and Gabby, since Sylvie was going to be over at the apartment more often than not and neither of them wanted their best friends to be caught off guard when she was there. 

Kelly & Sylvie were sleeping in his bed, all cuddled up next to each other, until Kelly's phone started ringing. He groaned, not wanting to leave the woman in his arms. It was a shift day after all, so they were due to get up soon anyway. Chief Boden was calling, so it's not like Kelly couldn't answer it. 

"Hey, Chief. What's up?" Kelly asked. Boden was telling him that he was supposed to report to his office earlier than normal for an important meeting. "Does Casey need to come? Ok. I'll be there soon." 

"Who was that?" Sylvie asked, awakening from her slumber.

"Chief. I'm supposed to go in early for some meeting that I didn't know about beforehand." 

"Oh. Well, I'm gonna miss having you next to me." 

"I know. Me too." Kelly kissed Sylvie before he went to get ready.

* * *

Since Sylvie couldn't go back to sleep, she decided to get up out of bed and walk out into the living area of the apartment. She was wearing one of Kelly's shirts, which didn't go unnoticed by Gabby, who was sitting on the couch when she turned around to see her best friend. A cup of coffee was in her hands.

"Hey, girly. Wearing his shirts now, huh?" Gabby asked, wiggling her eyebrows. Sylvie grabbed a cup of coffee herself and sat down next to her.

"Yes. Don't tell me you don't wear Casey's shirts." 

"I'm not gonna deny that." The women laughed. 

"Speaking of Casey, how's he doing? I know with everything that's happened, it's gonna be rough on him for a little bit."

"He says he's fine, but I don't believe it for a second. Shift is still a go for him, though. Said that he needed to be there since the new candidate was showing up today." 

"Oh, look at you, you graduated to firefighter! That's so exciting!" 

"Thank you, thank you." Sylvie chuckled. 

"Kelly's supposed to be at Chief's office earlier than normal, so is it okay if I ride with you guys today?" 

"Yeah, absolutely. I'll talk to Matt, but I don't think he'll have a problem with it." 

"Great!" Kelly had to leave, so he kissed Sylvie goodbye, then the women resumed chatting and drinking coffee until it was time for them to head to shift. 

* * *

When Sylvie got done doing whatever she needed to in the locker room, she looked out into Kelly's quarters, but it wasn't him in there. It was someone else in there. _Hmm, that's odd,_ she thought. Surely enough he was in the common room when she walked out. 

"Hey. I peeked inside your quarters and I saw someone else in there. Everything okay?" Sylvie asked, sitting down next to him at the long table. 

"Not really. I got demoted." 

"What? How did that happen?" 

"Turns out that the morning meeting I told you about was for that purpose. According to Chief Riddle, I've gone through 7 guys in 3 years on Squad as a lieutenant. He held me accountable for them and stripped me of my rank. Now, I have to take this damn leadership class if I want my bugles back." 

"That's stupid. Each one of those guys had their own reasons for leaving. Neither one of those instances was your fault." 

"I know. Boden wasn't too thrilled about it either, but it was out of his hands." 

"I'm sorry." Sylvie put a hand on his bicep, calming him down. She didn't know if she should do it or not, but with the predicament her boyfriend was in, it was something that was much needed. The bells rang and Sylvie got up since it was an ambo only call. She turned back to Kelly and smiled at him, which he reciprocated. 

* * *

The call ambo got today was one of the toughest of Sylvie's entire career as a paramedic. A pregnant young woman got shot, but Sylvie and Chilli were forced to deliver her baby boy since the mother died on impact. The trip to Med was stressful for both of them and they were glad to get back to 51. Kelly was the first person they saw upon arriving back. 

"Whoa. You guys alright?" Kelly asked, concerned for his girlfriend and her new partner. Chilli looked like she was crying.

"Just a bad run," Sylvie replied. 

Chilli then proceeded to relay the details. "Young mom got shot by a stray bullet, but she didn't make it. We delivered her baby, but we have no idea if he's gonna make it either. Little guy had cute little tiny fingers, like he was supposed to play piano or something." Sylvie and Kelly looked at each other. "Stuff happens, so what can you do, right?" Sylvie walked off to comfort Chilli, but she noticed the concerned look that never left Kelly's face when he looked on at them. 

* * *

Later the next night at Molly's after talking with Cruz, Kelly walked over to Sylvie and sat down next to her at the bar. 

"Hey. Is Chilli okay?" he asked. 

"Yeah, she's doing better than she was." 

"That's good. I never got the chance to check up on you. How are you feeling?" 

"I mean, Chilli was right, stuff like that happens. But, I cried with her in the locker room. I saw the concerned look on your face as I was leaving, but I wish you were there to hold me and tell me that everything was going to be okay." 

"I can do that anytime you want me to. Just say the word and I'll be there." Sylvie smiled. 

"Saw you talking with Cruz. Are you okay?" Shift was just as hard on Kelly as it was Sylvie. The all-hands-on-deck call was especially hard on him because he wanted to give out orders to squad, but he couldn't and when he tried, he got reprimanded for it. 

"He told me that he's leaving if I can't be leading Squad anymore. Cruz took the squad training and got his certification because he wanted me to be his lieutenant. I have to get my bugles back. I can't let him down. I can't let Capp or Tony down either." 

"You will get them back. I believe in you. If you want, I can help you study and whatever else you need to do to pass this class." Kelly nodded. Sylvie then kissed him. 

"Let's get out of here," Kelly said. It was Sylvie's turn to nod. They were going back to his apartment once again, but it was going to be a chill laidback night since they needed the comfort of each other more than anything else at the moment. 


	7. So Not Fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Brett gets too attached to the call where they delivered the baby boy, Chilli gets concerned about her and tells Severide about it. Can he be the one to get through to her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!! I'm giving you guys a treat today: not one, but a two chapter update. The creative juices in my brain are flowing big time and I want to get it all out, so you're seeing double! This first one is based off of 4x03, where Brett and Chilli go to that big abandoned warehouse and she tells the guy to shoot her or let the patient go. Hope you enjoy!!

Sylvie was hung up on the call where they delivered Alicia Morales's baby boy, Chilli just knew it. She wasn't saying anything to her because she didn't want to push anything. However, it was affecting her work and that can't happen. Sylvie was visiting the child every time they were done with a call at Med. But, Severide didn't know a thing about how she was feeling. She didn't want him to worry about her constantly, so she put up a mask of her emotions in front of him. 

They were called to a sick person transport call at a huge warehouse-looking place. Sylvie used her instincts and went in. _This is so not going to be good,_ Chilli thought. Her intuition was right as they were held at gunpoint and couldn't take the guy to the hospital. A couple minutes passed and Sylvie did something that shocked not only Chilli, but the man with the gun. 

"Look, this is just an anonymous sick person call. No one knows we're here. Just let us transport him to the hospital. You called us for a reason. I know you don't want him to die," Sylvie said with a stoic look and tone to her voice. 

"Shut up! Get back to work," the guy with the gun said. Sylvie wasn't backing down. 

"No!" 

Chilli intervened. "Brett!" She didn't listen. 

"You can shoot me, or you can let us go take him to the hospital so we can save his life. Two choices, that's it." There was a pause in the air. "Do it." Another pause. "Do it or let us go." The man ran off after that. 

Chilli decided to intervene again. "You're totally fine, huh?" Sylvie just looked at her, knowing that there were going to be serious consequences behind that. 

* * *

When they got back to the firehouse, Sylvie walked into the bunk room, needing to take a breather after the call they just had. Chilli hasn't stopped being concerned about her, but after what Brett did today, she decided to rope in Severide about what's been going on with her. He deserves to know. 

"Hey, Severide." Kelly looked up at Chilli. "Can I talk to you about something?" 

"Yeah, sure." Chilli sat down next to him at the table. 

"So, the call Brett and I had today was bad."

"Ok. How bad was it?" 

"It was an abandoned warehouse and immediately, we were told to take our radios off, so I knew it wasn't going to be good. Then, when we saw the patient, we got held at gunpoint because the guy didn't want us to take his friend to the hospital. Brett then decided to give him two choices: to either shoot her or let us take the injured friend to the hospital." Kelly widened his eyes and raised his eyebrows. "The only reason she did that was because she's been so hung up on the call where we delivered the baby boy. She's been saying she's fine but I'm not buying it." 

"Wow. This is the first I'm hearing of it." 

"I know. I've been trying to tell her to let it go and just move on, but she's not listening to me." 

"Where is she?"

"Bunk room." Kelly nodded his head in thanks and walked off in that direction. He understood why Brett didn't tell him about how she's feeling, but at the same time, he was worried about her. Something like this has happened to Shay before and the last thing he needs is for the same thing to happen to his own girlfriend. 

* * *

Kelly walked into the bunk room and sighed before he reached his final destination. This wasn't going to be an easy talk. "Wanna tell me why you told a guy to shoot you when he had you at gunpoint?" He wasn't yelling at Sylvie, but he was just asking out of curiosity. 

"If the chips were down and your back was against the wall, you would do the exact same thing." Kelly was known to be very impulsive more often than not himself. 

"You're right, I would. But right now, it's not about me." 

Sylvie sighed. "Sit down." Kelly moved over to the edge of her bed and sat down on it. "You know the call we told you about a couple weeks ago? The one about the baby boy?" Kelly nodded. "DCFS is taking over the case in a couple days and I can't help but wonder what's going to happen to the little boy. I just don't want him to get placed with a horrible family and live a terrible life." Sylvie was crying at this point and Kelly kneeled down right next to her. 

"But, he might not be. They could find a family member that would be willing to take care of him or a good family that's looking to adopt could step up. The boy is going to be fine."

"Yeah. Boden told me to just drop the patient off and walk away. If I don't do that, then I drown. Sometimes, I feel like I can't just do that, you know?" 

"I know. We all have those people. I have. Sometimes, being attached is a good thing. It shows you care. It shows you're human, Sylvie." 

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you. I just didn't want you to worry about me constantly." 

"We're boyfriend and girlfriend. It's our job to worry about each other, especially with what we do for a living." Sylvie chuckled because she knew he was right. "I'm gonna tell you a story." Sylvie nodded. "Shay and Dawson had this frequent flyer and eventually, life just got too much for him and he killed himself right in front of them." Sylvie gasped. "Shay was so affected by it that she wasn't speaking to Dawson for weeks due to the fight they had about it not long after. I wasn't successful at getting through to her either. I just don't want the same thing to happen to you." 

"Wow. That's so sad. Thank you for telling me that story. I needed that." Even though it's been a year since Shay died, Severide still talks about her any way he can. Sylvie is happy that he does because she wants to know more about the woman that impacted his life the most since she couldn't meet her in person. 

"You're welcome. Happy I could help." Kelly just held on to Sylvie for a little while until the bells went off again for a call. 

* * *

Surely enough, Sylvie had nothing to worry about. From what Boden told her, the baby boy was taken in by a family member and was named Alex. He was going to be fine, just like Kelly said. Sylvie was so happy when she found out and now, she can go back to normal with her life. Kelly decided to buy her a celebratory beer at Molly's just for the occasion. It's odd: a talk with a world-renowned psychiatrist didn't help matters much, but a talk with her boyfriend did. From now on, she will try her best not to hide her emotions in front of Kelly because he always knows the right things to say. 


	8. Your Girl's a Badass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvie goes full on detective mode when she finds something off about a patient's parents. Eventually, she goes off on one of them and Kelly couldn't be prouder of his badass girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!! Here is the second part to my double update today. This one is based off of 4x16 aka the "Sylvie Brett, Two T's" episode. That's one of my favorite Brett moments, js. I know it's a huge shift from the previous two chapters, but just bear with me here. This chapter also is the first appearance of another one of our favorite girls, Stella Kidd! Hope you enjoy!! 
> 
> Side note: Stelvie is one of my favorite friendships on Fire. Therefore, I will not be pitting women against each other over a guy. I'm more a fan of women supporting women, so that's what I'm going to do for this story. 
> 
> Another side note: Roman will not be the police officer helping out Sylvie, Jimmy, and Maggie on their investigation. It will be one of our favorite Intelligence officers instead!

It's been a hectic few weeks at 51: Chilli got fired due to her drinking problem, Kelly got his lieutenant rank back, Boden was the chief again, a new firefighter named Stella Kidd arrived on truck and she also happens to have a past with Severide, Casey decided to run for alderman with Gabby's influence, Mouch and Trudy got engaged, Jimmy got moved to ambo, and Sylvie finally got promoted to Paramedic in Charge. 

Kelly told Sylvie the story about what happened with him and Stella just so she doesn't get suspicious or anything. Plus, even though it was the most embarrassing moment of his life, it was a story that he could look back on and laugh about. Sylvie found it funny as well when he told her. 

* * *

When Sylvie got back from the call her and Jimmy just left Med from, she walked straight into her boyfriend's quarters. He smiled when he saw her. He just got back from the locker room where he had a talk with Stella. She seemed happy about his relationship with Sylvie and she told him that she can't wait to meet her. 

"You will not believe the call I just had." She began relaying the details to Kelly about said call, the kid named Teddy Moakes. The only problem: she didn't know what to do in the meantime. "I want to call someone from Intelligence to help us out, but I don't know who to call." 

"There's Lindsay. She'd be more than happy to help you out." 

"Ok. I like Erin." 

"Or there's Halstead. Doesn't he owe you a favor after he arrested the guy that kidnapped you and Mills over a year ago?" 

"Yeah. You're right. I'll give Jay a call." The bells then went off and they went to do the thing they love the most: save lives. 

* * *

Turns out from what Jay told Sylvie when he came to the firehouse to talk with her, Warren Moakes, Teddy's dad, was actually named Warren Miller and the mother was actually alive, but she was a drug addict. An AMBER alert was out for Warren for kidnapping his own son. Warren eventually got arrested and 61 had a call that they had to get to. But, that didn't stop Sylvie and Jimmy from going to Med afterwards. When she found the mother and son reunited, she got into it with the mother and she didn't regret it one bit. 

Sylvie and Jimmy rolled into 51 and right away, Jimmy got out and walked towards the Squad table while Sylvie decided to do inventory. "Hey, Severide." Kelly looked up at him. "Your girl's a badass," Jimmy triumphantly said with a huge smile on his face. 

"I know. What did she do this time?" 

"I think I'll let her tell you that." He nodded his head towards the ambo, then walked off into the common room. Kelly then got up and walked towards the ambo.

* * *

"So, word on the street is that you're a badass." Sylvie turned around to see her grinning boyfriend leaning on the doorframe. 

"You scared me!" She motioned for him to come in and then she closed the doors. 

"Hmm, door shutting, huh?" 

"There are 3 snoops sitting out there that would be more than willing to listen to our conversation and have no concept of minding their own business." Kelly nodded knowing that was true. 

"Jimmy said you did something pretty cool at Med. What was it?" 

"Teddy and his mother were reunited, but I called her out on her drug addiction. Asked her if she was using. She told us to go to hell and that she wanted my name to file a complaint. I told her Sylvie Brett, two T's." Kelly laughed.

"That's my girl!" Sylvie blushed. "I didn't need to listen to the word on the street. I already knew you were a badass in your own right, Sylvie Brett." Sylvie then kissed him from her spot across from him on the ambo. 

"So, how's bachelor party planning going?" Kelly told her about it, but what he didn't know was that Trudy planned the entire thing for Mouch already and she let Sylvie know what she was doing. She found it hysterical. 

* * *

Mouch's bachelor party was finally happening and the guys were very anxious to find out if the movie marathon they were supposedly watching was actually going down. Meanwhile, the women were hanging out at Molly's and they couldn't be happier because it was silent there except for their chatter and it's never been that silent. Sylvie, Maggie, and Trudy were there already. Stella then walked in and sat down next to Sylvie. 

"Wow, this place is really jumping tonight." 

"Yep." Stella looked at Sylvie for further details. 

"Mouch's bachelor party."

"Ah, got it." 

Sylvie then offered to buy her a drink, which Stella accepted. Once she got her Old-Fashioned, she got into conversation with Sylvie. 

"Where's Gabby?" 

"Casey had alderman campaign stuff he had to do, so she went with him." 

"Wait, Casey's running for alderman?" 

"Yep. On another note, Kelly told me the story about how you two met previously." 

"Oh god." 

"Don't worry. I actually found it hilarious. He was so embarrassed when he told me though." 

"I bet. Listen, I'm not going to get in the way of your relationship with Severide. That moment is water under the bridge. You guys look cute together from what I've seen. I'm actually in the process of divorcing my husband, and then after that, I'm gonna focus on myself before I jump back into a new relationship." 

"That's a great idea! Here's to new friends and new chapters in our lives!" Stella grinned and clinked her glass with Sylvie's. It was never fun being the new girl, so knowing somebody that's been there before was so refreshing. Sylvie and Stella became fast friends that night and they couldn't be more lucky. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even though I have a ton of ideas on my list already, I want to hear your input. Let me know what episodes you want me to write or ideas you have for future chapters and I will gladly add them to my list. Requests are always open, so do not be afraid to send suggestions in! 
> 
> P.S. Stay tuned for the next chapter because it's a very important one! You could say that it's an important milestone in Sylveride's relationship and it's gonna be good!


	9. Picking Her Back Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Sylvie witnesses a murder of a patient, she's shaken up by it. Luckily, there's a silver lining right before Mouch and Trudy's wedding and somewhere down the line, Severide makes a surprising confession to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!! Got a new chapter coming at ya today. This one is based off of 4x18, the episode where Brett gets mugged and Plouch's wedding happens. In this chapter, a big milestone in Sylveride's relationship is happening as well. A lot is going down in this one, so buckle your seatbelts and enjoy the rollercoaster ride!!

The first ambo call of the day really started off with a bang, literally. Sylvie and Jimmy were called to a man down at Pulaski and while they were there, a patient was shot and killed right in front of Sylvie. The murderer also took her license too. Jimmy was trying to help out the patient best he could, but at the same time, he was worried about his partner. She was so traumatized and rightfully so, that she couldn't focus on her job, which is usually her strongest suit. The cops took forever to show up at Med, and to top it all off, the victim didn't make it. It's only just the beginning. 

* * *

Everyone was sitting or standing around in the common room and Mouch was too busy focusing on his wedding which was in a few days. Herrmann and Severide noticed quickly how focused he was. Severide's focus shifted when Jimmy walked in alone. 

"Where's Sylvie?" Kelly asked Jimmy. 

"Yeah, about that. She's still in the ambo." 

"That bad, huh?" 

Jimmy nodded. "She witnessed a patient getting murdered right in front of her." Before Jimmy could say anything else, however, Kelly walked out of the common room and onto the app floor towards the ambo. 

* * *

Sylvie was crying her eyes out in the driver's seat of 61. Jimmy noticed rather quickly that she wasn't getting out, but he understood when she told him she wasn't in the mood to. It wasn't long before she heard a knock on the passenger side door. She looked over and saw her boyfriend looking at her in concern. When he saw her crying, Kelly opened the door and sat down. Sylvie leaned into him and he wrapped his arms around her, letting her cry. 

"What did Jimmy tell you?" Sylvie asked Kelly after a few minutes of crying. 

"Just that you saw a patient get murdered right in front of you." 

Sylvie nodded. "He threatened me not to say anything. He took my license, Kelly. My license!" 

"Did you call the police?" 

"They showed up at Med, but there's going to be one coming to the firehouse any time now." 

Kelly nodded, then decided to change topics. "The bed in my quarters is more comfortable than the front seat of an ambulance. You up for a change in scenery?" 

"Yeah. I should probably get out of the ambo anyway." Sylvie and Kelly got out of the ambo and they walked into his quarters together, both sitting on his bed. Sylvie needed all the comfort she could get right now, and she loved that her boyfriend was able to give it to her. 

* * *

Eventually, Gabby heard about what happened and was just as concerned about her best friend. It didn't help that the cops haven't come to 51 yet. When a rookie cop showed up, Sylvie wasn't pleased, and neither were Gabby and Kelly. Gabby then suggested Antonio help her out. Sylvie agreed because the best unit around is Intelligence and it helped that everyone at 51 trusted them with their lives. Unfortunately, he was unreachable at the moment, but he's a cop and the job is demanding. The desk sergeant wasn't exactly nice either.

Ambo got called to a fire and Sylvie tried her best to be level headed and keep her composure. The last thing that needs to happen is for her to cry right in front of everybody on a call. 

* * *

The fire was done and everyone was doing their respective jobs, while Kelly was sitting on the Squad rig after he got injured. Sylvie walked up to him and sat down.

"Hey. We're taking some smoke inhalation victims to Med. You should come and get that checked out," she told Kelly. 

"I'll live, babe." His answer didn't really surprise her in the slightest, but she was worried about him. 

"Okay. Have it your way. But, I will check it out personally later." She whispered the last part in his ear and as she was walking off, Kelly smiled at that. He loves her so much, but he's still trying to figure out a way to tell her. 

* * *

Who thought that reaching out to cops was going to be a sticky situation in itself? Jimmy wasn't stupid, he knows that they went to the cops about it. But, he wasn't mad. Sylvie got her license taken away. The guy that did that needs to be put behind bars. However, Boden still doesn't know what's going on. Kelly decided to go with her when she told him just for moral support. Boden was pissed and he had every right to be. Sylvie flinched a little at his voice as he was talking. That was the first time Boden has ever yelled at her and she felt so guilty about it. 

"Chief!" Kelly said in a stern tone. Boden gave him a stern look of his own right back. 

"Kelly," Sylvie started to say, but Kelly wasn't backing down. 

"No. She was traumatized and she was trying to process it. Hell, she still is. I held on to her as she was crying in the ambulance, Chief." He had no regrets about it whatsoever, but Kelly was trying to make his point. "Would you've rather her tell you on her own time when she was ready or never have her tell you at all?" 

Boden then held his hands up in surrender, then reassured Brett. Then, Antonio arrived. Sylvie was supposed to pick out who she recognized as the shooter and when she did, Antonio was very upfront in his description. The guy's name was Dale Kjorven who was out of a crew in Detroit, but the job went sideways, and he was out with a vengeance as a result. Both Sylvie and Kelly were happy that the shooter has been found. That means they're one step closer to getting back to normal. 

* * *

Sylvie followed Kelly back into his quarters. "You know, you didn't have to defend me in Chief's office, Kelly." 

"I know, but I couldn't just stand there and watch it happen," Kelly said. "Are you mad?" 

"Are you kidding me? It was kinda sexy watching you be my knight in shining armor in there." Kelly showed off his boyish grin and Sylvie couldn't help but smile back. Gabby then knocked on the door and announced that she and Stella were going over to Sylvie's place for girls night, which Sylvie accepted. They went back to their conversation.

"I defended you in there because I hate seeing the woman I love get hurt." Sylvie was caught off guard and she had to make sure she heard correctly. 

"What did you just say?" 

"I said I hate seeing the woman I love get hurt. I love you, Sylvie." 

"I love you too, Kelly. I was gonna say it first, but I didn't know if you would feel the same and--" She was interrupted by a kiss to her lips and she kissed back. "Wow. You sure know how to shut me up," Sylvie said when they pulled away. Kelly chuckled at that. 

"I wasn't planning on telling you this way, but it just felt right to say it right now." 

"I don't care how you tell me. All I wanted was to just hear you say it." Kelly smiled, then kissed her again. This went on for a few more minutes. 

* * *

While Sylvie was at girls' night, Kelly decided to go to Molly's. Mouch and Herrmann were the only ones out of the guys there and they were talking about his wedding. 

"Hey, Severide. Where's Brett?" Herrmann asked.

"She's with Dawson and Kidd at her place for a girls' night. Quite frankly, I agree with Gabby. She needs them tonight." 

"Fair point. Where's Casey?" 

"Doing alderman stuff." Mouch and Herrmann rolled their eyes. "Hey, I told him to take a break from all that and grab a drink with his boys, but he's being persistent about this." The wedding discussion went further and Mouch was this close to calling the wedding off because of how nervous he was. Luckily, Herrmann made him come to his senses. 

* * *

Meanwhile, the women were having a good time at Sylvie's place. She was getting her mind off of what happened on shift and she was happy that Gabby and Stella were spending the night with her. They were talking about their love lives currently. Gabby liked the way things were going with Casey, Stella liked being single, and well, Sylvie liked being in love.

"After I was done talking with Chief today, Kelly told me he loved me," Sylvie said. Gabby and Stella's eyes widened with their jaws dropped.

"OMG GIRL!!! That is so amazing! Congrats!" Stella exclaimed. She went up and hugged her, Gabby following suit. 

"Well, I think we should call up our guys and play a game of Spin the Bottle!" Gabby said, wiggling her eyebrows. 

"What about me?" Stella asked. As they were talking, Sylvie's phone rang. She got up to answer it. It was the guy that threatened her to keep quiet about the shooting: _the cops can't watch you forever, Sylvie Brett._ Suddenly, she became scared again. Chief and Kelly deserved to know. 

* * *

The next day on shift, Sylvie told Kelly what happened and he was livid. She understood why he was mad as she shared the same feeling. Chief called both of them and Gabby to his office. He released Sylvie for a shift, with Gabby replacing her on ambo and she wasn't having it. Kelly agreed with Boden and it was then that Sylvie accepted her fate. She wasn't mad at Kelly. He agreed with Boden because he loves her and he doesn't want to see anything else happen to her with the looming threats against her. She knew that. 

Brett's license was found at the ambo call and when Sylvie found out from Jimmy, she couldn't be happier. Kelly was ecstatic too. That meant that they could enjoy Mouch and Trudy's wedding in happiness with all of their friends. 

* * *

Speaking of the wedding, the night finally arrived. The reception was being held at Molly's because it wouldn't make sense to have it anywhere else. A lot of 51 was sitting at a table together and the seats went as follows: Cruz, Stella, Herrmann, Sylvie, Kelly, Jimmy. Everyone was trying to get the story of what happened between Kelly and Stella years ago, but to no success. 

"Oh, come on. Brett, do you know what happened? Did he tell you?" Cruz asked. 

"Yes, I do." 

"Then why didn't you tell us?" Herrmann chimed in. 

"Because 1. I've had the week from hell and 2. It's not my story to tell." Stella gave her a grateful look, which Sylvie winked at her for. Everyone laughed at her unintentional rhyme. Stella then decided to tell the story and when she was done, everyone was dying from laughter. It was now time for Mouch and Trudy's first dance and there were smiles all over the place as it was happening. 

* * *

Herrmann had the dance floor filled and Kelly asked Sylvie to dance. She was surprised because he normally doesn't do anything like this, but she accepted nonetheless. The happy couple went out on the dance floor. Luckily, they weren't the only couple out there so it wouldn't feel embarrassing. 

"You know, I was kinda surprised when you asked me to dance," Sylvie said. 

"Why?" 

"Because I've never seen you dance voluntarily anywhere." 

"I guess I'm just full of surprises then." 

"That you are." Sylvie smiled at him. "I want to thank you." 

"For what?" 

"Being there for me this week. I don't know how I would've felt if you weren't there to pick me back up and get me back to being me." 

"You don't have to thank me. I will always be there for you, Sylvie. I will always be there because I love you." 

"I love you too." They kissed and they didn't pull away until the door to the back of Molly's opened. Out came Otis all disheveled and messy. That didn't go unnoticed by Sylvie though. She started laughing uncontrollably. 

"What is so funny?" Kelly asked, to which Sylvie pointed behind him. When he looked back at Otis, he couldn't help but laugh himself. Otis saw them laughing and he knew that doing it in the back really was a bad idea. Sylvie put her face in Kelly's chest because she couldn't stop laughing. He walked up to them. "Not a word to Herrmann," he said with gritted teeth. 

"No promises, buddy!" was Kelly's reply. The happy couple then finished up the slow song dancing, after which they decided to leave. Seeing Otis in his post-wedding sex glory(or lack thereof) was the cherry on top of this wedding. Kelly and Sylvie had so much fun and now that they have admitted that they love each other, they couldn't wait to see what the future holds. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to include the Otis humor at the end! It kinda made me sad that they didn't address that any further on the show, so I thought I would.


	10. Glimpse into the Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a detective's son comes to the firehouse to do a project for school, the firehouse tries to help him out, but Severide plays a big role in it. Meanwhile, Sylvie is worried about Otis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!! Got a new chapter coming your way today. This one is based off of 4x20, the one where Severide watches Detective Holloway's son and Otis isn't telling Sylvie about his medical issues. There were lots of Sylveride moments in this one so I thought I should write about it. Hope you enjoy!!
> 
> Side note: This chapter is the last chapter I am posting for season 4, which means that we are moving into season 5 rather quickly. I have some ideas in mind already, but I want to know your thoughts. Which episodes/storylines would you like me to write and give a Sylveride twist on for the season? Yes, I will be incorporating Anna into the story, but I'm still trying to figure out how I'm going to do it. Clarke is also going to be featured because he was an amazing character, I loved him and I miss him so much!

Sylvie has been feeling a lot better after she witnessed a murder a couple weeks ago. It was all because of Kelly and her friends that she was able to bounce back so quickly, but Kelly was mainly the one that cheered her up. Having him there supporting her really helped. She went back to work in no time and Jimmy was happy that she was back to herself again, as was Boden. 

There was a detective that Kelly worked with on a case previously, Bianca Holloway, who has a son, JJ, and she brought him to the firehouse so he could do a project for school. Sylvie was the one that greeted them when she came by due to the fact that Kelly was busy. JJ walked with her into the common room and towards Kelly's quarters. 

"We have a visitor," Sylvie said, eyeing Kelly as they reached their destination. Kelly turned around and smiled. 

"JJ, hey! What are you doing here?" 

"My mom sent me here because she has to work and I have some project I have to do for school."

"Ok, well we can definitely make that happen." Before he could say another word, the bells went off signaling that it was time for a call: _**TRUCK 81, SQUAD 3, AMBULANCE 61, STRUCTURE FIRE, 190 SOUTH ROSELLE ROAD.**_ Kelly and Sylvie felt guilty leaving JJ behind, but duty called and they had to do their job. 

* * *

Kelly was currently cooling off after his outburst on Cruz at the call. Sylvie was trying to calm him down and she suggested that he should apologize to Cruz, which he would do later. Luckily, JJ was occupied thanks to Herrmann. He's a natural at this. Once they got done regrouping, they walked out to the common room where JJ was currently hanging out with everybody doing his assignment. Sylvie sat down at the round table while Kelly stood behind her holding on to her chair. She grabbed his hand and held onto it. When she did that, Kelly smiled. Otis then announced that he arranged for everyone to go to a firefighting conference in Vegas. Everyone was so confused about it, but when Otis said that he only arranged the sign-up sheet, they weren't pleased. 

"Man, first he has sex in the back of Molly's. Now, he's planning impromptu trips to Vegas," Kelly muttered to a volume only Sylvie could hear. 

"Yeah, he's turning into how you were back in the day." Kelly couldn't form a response because her comeback was so good. Sylvie laughed when she saw his reaction. 

"That was actually pretty good." Sylvie smirked. _He taught me well!_ she thought. A couple minutes later, they heard police sirens wailing, heading towards the firehouse. That could only mean one thing: something was wrong. Kelly and Sylvie looked at each other in concern. This can't be good. 

* * *

Sure enough, something bad did happen: Detective Holloway was shot and is currently fighting for her life at Med. JJ was going to be so devastated when Kelly tells him about it, but the thing was he didn't know how to tell him. He was panicking and the only people that could calm him down are Boden and Sylvie. She was pretty mad herself: Otis hasn't gotten a follow up from Will and she's worried about him. They decided to get their minds off of the situation at hand by helping JJ out with his interview. They sat down at the round table across from JJ, who saw the looks on their faces. 

"Why were there cops there?" he asked. 

"Uh, just checking in. We're helping them out with a case," was Kelly's response. It was the only one that he could formulate without upsetting the kid. JJ then moved in on his interview question. Someone from the firehouse answered it. It was in that moment that Capp walked up. 

"Huh. Is there anyone else that I can talk to?" JJ asked. 

"Capp, beat it," Kelly and Sylvie said in unison. 

"I haven't answered yet," Capp said. They both just glared at him until he walked off. They happened to hear what he was saying as he left: "Mom and dad put me in timeout," which received a smirk from both of them. 

It was in that moment that JJ ripped the bandaid off. "Could we call my mom first?" Kelly and Sylvie looked at each other in concern. They knew it would come to this eventually. Sylvie decided to take the reins on this one. 

"Uh, she's really busy right now, buddy. What if we call her in a little while?" 

JJ wasn't giving up, though. "Can we just try her? She always answers when I call." Suddenly, the bells rang out: _**AMBULANCE 61, INJURED CHILD: 1395 WELLS STREET.**_

"Sorry," Sylvie got up and kissed Kelly on her way out. She didn't want to leave Kelly alone with the kid, but she had to. The bells rang out at the worst possible time. 

* * *

When Sylvie and Jimmy brought the little girl they helped out to Med, Sylvie decided to talk to Will to see what was really going on with Otis, but not before checking Holloway's status. She wasn't expecting Will to tell her that Otis never came in for a blood test at all. Both of them were concerned about him because that marking on his back isn't normal. 

Jimmy pulled the ambo in and right away, Sylvie slammed the door shut when it was parked. She can't believe that Otis didn't tell her the truth! Kelly and JJ were in his quarters, so she decided to go hang out with them. 

"Hey." They kissed. Sylvie gave him a look that said that she will tell him about Holloway's status later. JJ was talking about how he wants to be a cop someday and the two of them were amazed at his speech. No more than JJ finished, Otis walked into the bunk room. Sylvie walked out of Kelly's quarters and gave a look to Otis. "Outside, now." She was livid. Kelly was watching on in pure amusement. This was not looking good for Otis and he knows that. 

* * *

"What's going on?" Otis asked. 

"You bailed on your blood work?" 

"I didn't bail. I just haven't gone yet." 

"It's exactly the same thing." 

"No, it's not." 

"Listen, my cousin Stas in Omsk, he waited until he was 33 to ever see a doctor." 

"Okay, Otis. You have to find out what's going on. You're not a kid. I shouldn't have to explain this to you!" 

"This could all be nothing. Or it could be something, right? Let's just get Vegas straightened out, and you know..." 

"Who cares about Vegas right now?" Honestly, the only time Sylvie wants to go to Vegas is to get a do-over weekend with Kelly. Not that she would admit that to anyone else but him of course. 

"I do. I care. Do you think Detective Holloway thought she was going to get shot when she woke up this morning? I can't control what happens tomorrow, but I can enjoy today, so we're going to Vegas."

"No, no. You can not compare yourself to Holloway. You need to get the test." 

"I don't know how much clearer I can be. I don't want to know!" Otis was pretty much shouting at this point, but Brett wasn't going down without a fight. She has to let Cruz in on what's going on with Otis. If anyone can get him to do anything, it would be his best friend. 

* * *

The minute Sylvie walked into the common room, she saw an amazing sight: Her boyfriend answering JJ's final interview question in a well, thought out manner. She smiled. He texted her saying that Holloway died and she just wanted to comfort him when she got back from yelling at Otis, but seeing him talk to JJ was the comfort that either of them needed at the moment. Boden then came in and told them what Crowley from CPD told him: the shooter was in custody, which was music to their ears. 

Eventually, JJ's aunt Mary showed up and it was then that JJ found out about his mom. He was devastated, but he felt better when Kelly suggested that he take care of Pouch for a while. JJ loved the dog and Pouch loved him so it made sense to give her up to someone who would take amazing care of her. 

* * *

Molly's was the hottest hangout spot for every first responder in Chicago and tonight was no exception. Even though a tragedy occurred, that's when it brought people closer. Kelly and Sylvie just got done watching JJ's video for school. He did an awesome job on it and Kelly couldn't be more proud of him. 

"You were amazing with him today," Sylvie said. 

"You think so?" 

"I know so, babe. You're gonna make an amazing father someday, Kelly." 

"Well, you're gonna make an amazing mother someday too. You hung out with JJ as much as I did today." 

"I didn't want to leave him alone with you when we were sitting at the table with him, but duty called and I had to." 

"I know." Kelly decided to switch topics. "Did you get any progress on Otis?" 

Sylvie scoffed. "Don't even get me started on that man. He is being such a stubborn ass right now!" 

"That bad?" 

"Yes. Dr. Halstead left him 6 voicemails, but Otis never went to get a blood test. All he cares about right now is that damn trip to Vegas." 

"Wow. He really is turning out like how I was before." Sylvie chuckled. 

"Yeah. I think I'm gonna let Cruz in on the situation. If anyone can get Otis to do anything, it would be his own best friend." Kelly nodded. "Truth be told, the only time I would ever want to go to Vegas is to have a do-over weekend with you because I turned it down the first time." 

"Oh, really? Well, that can be arranged." They smiled at each other, than drank their beer. Kelly would make sure that a weekend getaway for the two of them in Vegas was happening and it would be better than the last time he was there. God knows they need it. If today taught him anything, it's that he should spend as much time with his loved ones as much as he can because his last day on earth could be any day. 


	11. Magic Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Dawson decides to foster Louie, Kelly decides to give them space. Sylvie helps him look for a new place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!! Sorry I haven't been posting much lately. I've been visiting family, so I will post as much as I can this week when I have time. Got a new chapter coming your way today. We are now on season 5, ladies and gentlemen!! This one is based on 5x01, or where Brettonio technically started, but there's obviously not going to be Brettonio in this story(even though I loved them together!). Hope you enjoy!!
> 
> Side note: Starting with this chapter, I am going to be diverting from the story a lot. That means that I am not going to be incorporating certain storylines from the show in my story. So, no Brenner stuff, no Brettonio, and no Mouch/Brett book thing. They'll get touched on a little bit, but not a lot.
> 
> Another side note: I've published an additional part to this story which is bonus chapters. These are chapters that won't fit into my main story, but are still going to be fun to write, so feel free to check them out!!

There's never a dull moment at Firehouse 51. Over the past few weeks, lots of things happened: Stella became a new manager for Molly's after she beat Herrmann in a Bar Olympics, Jimmy's brother died and he hasn't been the same since, Otis got diagnosed with a platelet disorder, Gabby started fostering a little boy named Louie, Matt's alderman run is getting stronger, and Kelly and Sylvie have never been happier. They recently reached a full year together, which is a huge milestone, especially for Kelly himself, because he's never been in a long, stable, committed relationship until now. 

* * *

Kelly and Sylvie were wrapped up together in a peaceful slumber at her place until Sylvie woke up and interrupted it. She kissed Kelly, trying to wake him up. When he finally woke up, they both laughed. 

"Can you believe we've been together for a full year?" Kelly asked. 

"I know. This is the happiest I've ever been," Sylvie replied. 

"Me too." 

"I can't believe that you've been able to be in a long-standing relationship for a full year." 

"Watch it, you!" Kelly teased. Sylvie smiled in response. Her comebacks were getting better and better by the day. They both got up because they needed some caffeine in their system before shift, otherwise they wouldn't be fully awake on calls. 

* * *

Calls with kids were always the toughest and hardest ones, and the call they just had was no exception. There was a school bus accident where it collided with a garbage truck. Two little boys were stuck on the bus, and one even had his clavicle damaged via a steel rod straight through it. Luckily, Squad was able to cut it and Luca, the little boy, was going to be okay. 

When everyone got back to the firehouse, Sylvie was reading a firefighting blog and telling everybody what's on it. Kelly was sitting next to her watching this. Suddenly, she finds a section of the blog that gets everyone surprised. 

"Ooh. Check it out: firehouse fiction." Kelly looked at what Sylvie was reading and his eyes widened. 

"Wait, what?" he asked. 

"Some like it hot: bodice-ripping romance stories set in a firehouse." Of course, Cruz and Otis wanted to hear those stories, but Mouch for some reason, didn't want Sylvie to read them. Before she could, however, Connie walked in and told Casey about his political consultant calling him. He left the common room to take care of the matter while everyone continued the conversation at hand. 

* * *

Shift was over and Sylvie decided to go to Molly's, knowing that Kelly would meet her there as he had something important he had to do first. He walked up to Herrmann's guest house where Gabby was staying with Louie and knocked on the door. Casey was surprised when he answered it. The two of them said their greetings and he let Kelly in. 

"You can't have too many toys, right?" Kelly said, a basket of toys for the little guy in his hand. Gabby smiled when she saw them. 

"Want a beer?" Casey asked him. Kelly said no. 

"Listen, I-I want to say something, and, uh, I just want you to hear me out." Gabby and Casey looked at Kelly waiting for him to continue. "There's a better place for Louie: back at the apartment. You guys can't be tiptoeing around here for the next ten years whenever he needs to take a nap. You all need your privacy." 

"What are you gonna do?" Gabby asked. 

"I'm... I'm pretty resilient. You took me in when I was on my ass, and I've never forgotten that. So, I think it's time that I returned the favor by getting the hell out of there." 

Gabby and Casey were very grateful for their friend for giving up his space at the apartment. "Does Brett know?" Casey asked. 

"Of course she knows. She was the first person I went to for this decision." Both of them nodded and gave Kelly a hug. Kelly then decided to head to Molly's so he can ask his girlfriend a very important question. 

* * *

Kelly walked into Molly's and right away, Sylvie saw him. They smiled at each other. "Hey, babe!" she said. He said it back. "Did you get it taken care of?" It meaning the talk with Gabby and Casey. 

"Yes I did. They were so happy when I told them." Kelly got a beer and led Sylvie to a table where they sat across from each other. 

"That's great news!" 

"Yeah. I was thinking that you could help me out with finding an apartment. You're into that kind of stuff and you would know what I would be looking for." 

"I am into it and we can look together, but it's your apartment. It should be based off of what you want." 

"See, that's what I wanted to ask you." Sylvie looked at Kelly confused. "I was thinking about not making it just my apartment. Maybe more of our place." Sylvie couldn't believe he was asking her this. He wasn't blind to the shocked look on her face. "We've been together for a year now, and I think it's time to take it to the next level. Sylvie Brett, will you move in with me?" 

There was no hesitation in her response. "Yes, absolutely!" Kelly smiled and pulled her in for a hug. "I love you." 

"I love you too." They sat back down and continued talking. Kelly decided to change the subject. "So, did you figure out who wrote that firehouse fiction while I was gone?" 

"Yes, actually I did. Turns out it was Mouch." 

"Really?" Sylvie nodded. "You mean, he wrote himself as Manimal?" Sylvie nodded, this time laughing. Kelly then laughed with her. Only someone like Mouch would be doing something like this. The firehouse would be all over him for it, that's for sure. 

* * *

Another day, another shift was underway at Firehouse 51. Cruz and Otis found out about Mouch's fiction writing hobby rather quickly and wouldn't stop pestering him about it. Sylvie felt bad for him. She was in the common room with Kelly, iPad in hand, looking at apartments. Kelly knew what he wanted: a two bedroom, studio-style apartment. They had to have a guest room for whoever decided to come over and stay a night or two. Herrmann came over and gave an elevator pitch to Kelly on his apartment above his garage, but he politely declined. The apartment search was on hold, however, as Ambo got called to a stabbing. 

"Please be careful," Kelly said. Sylvie nodded and kissed him in goodbye. Gabby moved back to Ambo because it would be less stress on her now that she had Louie. 

* * *

61 showed up to the call, which was by the river, and they saw the man that was stabbed. They were trying to send everyone back so they could work, but the bystanders weren't budging. Not long after, Antonio Dawson, Gabby's brother and detective in the Intelligence Unit, showed up. He was more successful than Gabby in pushing the people away. They were shocked to see him. When they got in the ambo, Sylvie found out that Corey, the man that was stabbed, was one of Antonio's CIs. That's why he was there. Sylvie had a hard time getting the IV in him because he kept moving around and grunting, but she eventually stood her ground and was able to get it in. Antonio was amazed at how tough Sylvie can be. 

* * *

Once shift was over, everyone headed to Molly's again. They never got tired of going there because after the calls they have, sometimes, all they need is a nice cold drink and quality time with family. Kelly and Sylvie were sitting next to each other at the bar. 

"So, are you going to take Brenner up on his offer?" Kelly had a call of his own while Ambulance was at theirs, but Kelly's was more bizarre than Sylvie's was. Squad got called to a rich person's house, but it ended up being Instagram celebrity Travis Brenner, who Cruz was obsessed with. Brenner offered Kelly to come to one of his parties. 

"I don't know. Probably not." Sylvie was confused. "Why would I go to a party with a lot of women there when I already have a gorgeous woman of my own?" 

"Aw," Sylvie smiled in response. Kelly always had to smile when she did because it was so infectious. Before they could talk about other things, Gabby walked up to them. 

"So, I just got done talking to Antonio. He left, so you just missed him. He said that Corey will be okay. He also praised you a lot, partner," Gabby said. Kelly raised his eyebrows. He knew that Antonio wouldn't make a move on Sylvie, but it amused him to say the least. 

"Really? Does he know I'm taken?" 

"Yes, he knows. He was just amazed at how you stood up to Corey in the ambo and got the IV in him the way you did." Kelly had to agree with Antonio there. When Sylvie told him about what happened at the call, he couldn't be prouder of his girlfriend and he knew just how much of a badass she really was. 

"Well, what can I say? I've got some magic hands. I'm a regular David Copperfield." 

"Damn right you are!" Kelly chimed in. All of a sudden, a loud scream was heard and everyone bolted out of Molly's. The sight they saw wasn't one they were expecting to see: Antonio cuffing Stella's ex-husband, Grant, and Stella looking terrified. Sylvie immediately grew concerned for her friend and had to do something to cheer her up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How about that cliffhanger at the end, everybody? I may start incorporating those into the story because while they may be nerve-wracking, they are super fun to write!! There will be a lot going down in the next chapter, so stay tuned!!


End file.
